Raindrops
by Kazumi-nee
Summary: Ymir may have lost her family, but she can find a new, loving one.
1. Rain

Rain

Small raindrops fell on my cheeks, my nose, my brown hair and everywhere around me. I was on a high hill, watching the small city below me. The rain was not strong enought to make me leave my current position, but i heard the drops dance on the ground, creating their own music. So i listened.

Drop…

Drop…

Drop…

I turned my head. I didn't see the city anymore, now there was just a river, a drum for raindrops to play on. I knew it was going to rain the moment i came out of my house's door.

Suddenly, the rain stopped. But, it really didn't. I just didn't feel the drops fall on my face.

„I thought that maybe you wouldn't mind a roof over your head-„ she giggled.

„-or in this case, my umbrela." She sat down next to me and I looked at her. She was so, so small. She had blond, almost golden hair and big blue eyes. Something about her was so… cute.

„My name is Krista. What's yours?" she asked me.

„Uhm… Ymir." I answered, and her face lit up even more -even throught i didn't think it was possible-.

„That's a very nice name! Like the egyptian goddess!" she exclaimed happily and i let a small smile find its way up to my lips.

For some time, we just sat there, looking at the city. The rain starting to get worse, but I didn't mind. It wasn't like someone was waiting for me at home.

A cold breeze suddenly flew by, and Krista trembled a bit. I was not stupid, and so I unzipped my vest and handed it to her. She looked at it in pure confusion but then nodded and took it. What she did next was not what i expected. She moved a little closer to me, to the point where our bodies touched and threw the vest over us. My arm moved on its own and put itself over her waist to keep her warm.

„Ummm.. Thank you." She said, resting her chin on her knees while her hands kept those legs secure in that position.

„Hah, you're the one who came with an umbrela!" I grinned, squishing her shoulder with my free hand.

A rush of cold wind, this time stronger. It was clear that we both should head home by now.

„You should go home now, it's getting really hostile out here." I informed her. Her eyes shot wide-open as if someone kicked her in the stomach.

„I-I forgot! My parents are gonna be so mad at me! But i can't make it home in this weather…" she shot back, i was watching her intensely now.

„Well, I live near, you can sleep at my house since this weather is so bad." I said, looking at the sky, for which i was rewarded with an raindrop right into my eye.

„But are your parents not gonna be mad if you just bring me with yourself home?" she asked matter-of-factly.

„Nu-uh, they're…. Out of town at the moment." I informed her.

„Uhh…. o-okay then. Let's get going…" she said, to which I stood up and helped her on her feet. She trembled really bad when she put off the vest. I've got an idea, bu-

„ACHOO!"

Was she sick? No buts now, I am going to get the plan going.

„Here, let me just help you shortie." I said, standing next to her and picking her up bridal style. She yelped and held onto my neck with her eyes forcefully shut.

„'Ya scared?" I asked in disturbing voice. She nodded slowly, so I tried to hold her as safely as possible so she wouldn't be scared. She still held my neck tho.

„Don't be." In reassuring voice. She opened her eyes and still held me really strongly. I started walking down the hill and to my house. When a lightning striked, she held herself to me even closer.

Ahh.. The old rocky path. The worst neighborhood in the city and the most rusty and broken house.

„We're here." I informed her, putting her down slowly and opening the main door.

„Welcome to my house." I invited her in. She walked around me and looked around the house. I walked in right after her and closed the door behind us.

My god, I finally got that idea on paper! And guys, please, inform me of any grammar or punctuation that's wrong, because I am not american nor am I British. Consider following this story!

Kazumi-nee~


	2. Cozy house

„So… this is your house… it looks pretty… uhm… Old." She said, still looking around. And it was true; that house was old. Since my parents' death, I wasn't able to keep it up all by myself. I have a laptop, a bed, a desk and shelves with mostly papers or books that no one touched in ages.

„Yeah, I don't get paid enough to keep it up." I informed her, brushing some dust from the door leading to my room.

Then, a lightning. Before I realized it, she was hugging my arm like her life depended on it.

„Are you scared of storms?" I asked, petting her head softly.

„Uhhh… Yeah…" she answered with a slight blush of embarrassment on her face. I chuckled as another lightning struck and her grip tightened. I led her inside my room and let her sit on my bed.

„'Ya hungry? Thirsty?" I asked her, to which she looked into my eyes and nodded.

„Sooo…. Hungry or thirsty?" I asked her again, not sure what the answer meant.

„Uhhh… just thirsty." She answered and I went into the kitchen.

„Tea, coffee, or water?" I asked her, standing by the counter and getting a cup for my black coffee.

„Tea, thank you." She said, so I took a mug from the cupboard and placed it on the counter. I started heating up the water while putting coffee with two spoons of sugar into the cup and a tea bag without sugar into the mug.

After a while, the water was warm enough so I poured it into both the cup and the mug. Then I just put spoons in and carried them both into my bedroom.

A handed the tea mug to her and sipped my coffee. I sat next to her on my bed that slightly creaked under me.

„Thank you… so, where am I gonna sleep?" She asked when another lightning struck and she spilled her tea on her own shirt.

„You can sleep on the bed with me if you want. I don't have any spare mattres so it's the only way if you don't mind sleeping on the floor." I informed her.

„I think the bed is a better option." She answered, she shivered, i saw it. I snaked my hand behind her and grabbed her shoulder. She slightly leaned into the emrace and leaned on my shoulder while slowly sipping her tea.

I placed my coffee on the bedside table and grabbed her shirt, to which she responded with a soft 'hum?'.

"Take it off, it's wet and if you don't wash it it'll never come off." i said, she hesitated for a moment.

"You can borrow my shirt if it's that uncomfortable for you. I'll take a shower and wash your shirt while in bathroom, okay?" i asked. She nodded lightly and i opened my swardrobe and got the smallest shirt i found, even though i knew it was still too big. I handed it to her and she took it, slowly taking of her own shirt. I tried not to look, i swear, but i just couldn't. And, oh boy, did i not regret it. Her breast were so small and nice. Jesus, i am so gay.

 **Don't hate me.** **Kazumi-nee~**


End file.
